


秋山冰杜x淡岛世理-痕迹

by sanqianfannaohuyichai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai
Summary: ※架空平行世界，不属于青组其它同人文架构，看了之后就忘掉吧。※男女情事。※蠢到让人不举。※肉文写作技巧乃自称笨拙模仿有川浩老师，老师知道的话怕会打死我这不肖。





	秋山冰杜x淡岛世理-痕迹

请稍微想像一下。  
手上的老茧，会长在什么位置呢？  
长期在桌上挪动鼠标的人，是在手掌根部靠近手腕的皮肤。  
惯于握住钢笔奋笔疾书的人，是在中指第一个关节和食指的指尖。  
紧握M360SAKURA的警视厅调查员，是在中指第二个关节和虎口。  
将八十厘米长的剑刃从鞘里挥出的SCEPTRE4特务队队首，是在手指的内侧和掌指结合的部分。

那是自己与自己以外的“对象”，从陌生到熟稔的过程。  
用这双手去碰触、轻抚、揉搓、紧抓、探求，直到完全占有，属于自己。  
不管怎么去做，不管做多少次，“对象”的表面就像没有发生过什么改变似的。不，“对象”是鼠标、钢笔、手枪、剑柄，还是会慢慢磨损，粗糙的表面愈发光滑，也失去了不服从的印记。

而身体却不是如此。

即使肌肤与肌肤每夜如齿轮咬合，柔软的身体依旧如初见的那刻。  
没有刻痕，没有磨蚀。  
柔软的肉体虽是随着手掌而顺从。但，仅仅是那一刻而已，不会被它永久改变。  
即使是最紧密萦系的所在，当欲情的浪涛退却，也不会留下侵蚀的痕迹。

试着稍微想象一下。  
厚厚老茧覆盖的手掌，与薄薄皮肤裹住的脊窝，哪一边的感受更愉悦？

秋山粗糙的手指反复确认着。  
柔软的舌头，分明的锁骨，饱满的双房，光滑的腰线。  
有力的指身侵入到最脆弱而温润的缺口。  
稍微地进行试探，继而更加直接地沉溺于湿热的沼泽中。

秋山低声在淡岛耳边说了一句。  
“──”  
回应是背上的刺痛。  
同样是持剑的手指，用力地抓划着他的肩胛。

啊，不公平。  
多么想在她身上留下同样的伤痕。  
紧紧抓住她的手腕，直至现出深深的瘀斑。  
像饥饿的野兽般啃咬着洁白的颈项与肩膀，深深吸吮着娇嫩的前胸和侧腹，留下被侵占的印记。  
粗暴地进入和抽动，将灼热的欲望和爱液溅洒到已经毫无用处的衣物上。

无法留下痕迹，就像无法确认存在一样。

“秋山……”  
淡岛在臂膀中呻吟。  
不。  
即使在最狂野最不堪的此刻，她唤的也只是“秋山”而已。  
秋山扬起手指，抚摸着她的鬓角，沿着脸颊的弧度滑向颈后。  
指尖碰触的地方，微微颤抖起来。  
再一次，动用全身仅剩的理性将嘴唇覆上去，极力抑制住啮咬的渴望。  
就像亲吻三月的花瓣般，柔和地，在先前双手所确认的身体上轻轻掠过。


End file.
